ollerupheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Creating a Page
Step By Step For at lave en page skal du følge nedenstående guidelines. Husk ikke at ændre på ting som ikke "tilhører" dig! #I højre side af wikien en en knap der hedder contribute. Tryk på den. Her får du flere muligheder, men de tre vigtigste er: at tilføje et foto, lave en page eller lave en category. I langt de fleste tilfælde vil du lave en page. Categories er, selvsagt, til kategorier som skal indeholde mange forskellige pages, og hvis du uploader et foto vil du i langt de fleste tilfælde have det liggende på en page alligevel. Så tryk på "Add a Page" #En dialog dukker op hvor du kan navngive din Page og vælge layoutet. Vælg "Blank Page" og tryk OK #Du kommer nu ind i editoren for din page. Det første du skal gøre er at se ude i højre side under "Categories" og vælge en kategori som din page skal ligge under. Husk at tjek at det er stavet rigtigt. #Nu kan du skrive hvad du vil i hovedvinduet af din editor. Hvis det er en karakter du vil uploade er det dog en god ide at gøre følgende. *Tilføj en character infobox. Læs hvordan man gør det nedenfor. *Lav 2 x "Heading 2", en som hedder "Baggrund" og en som hedder "Evner". Heading 2 finder du i toolbaren øverst. Når du har skrevet alt det du vil kan du trykke "publish i højre hjørne. Du er nu færdig! Hvis du senere vil rette din page kan du trykke "edit" mens du er inde på pagen, hvilket bringer dig tilbage til editoren. Infobox En Infobox er en lille kasse i højree side som giver en kort opsummering af karakteren. Alle karakterer har den. For at tilføje en infobox til din karakter skal du, mens du er i editoren, trykke på "Add other templates" under "Templates" i højre side. et pop-up vindue dukker op med et søgefelt. Her søger du efter "infobox character og vælger den der kommer frem. et nyt pop-up vindue dukker frem hvor du kan indtaste informationerne du vil have i infoboxen. Du kan også tilføje et billede. Tryk OK når du er færdig. Du er nu tilbage i editoren, og en lille grøn figur er dukket op i hovedvinduet. Hvis du holder musen over den kommer et preview. Her er der også en knap der åbner vinduet hvor du kan indtaste informationer igen, hvis du vil ændre noget. Alle character pages skal have en infobox, som det første i deres page. Links Hvis din page nævner andre karakterer eller steder som der er lavet pages til (eller som der måske burde laves pages til) kan du lave et link til den page. Dette gøres ved at du markerer navnet på karakteren eller stedet og trykker på knappen "add link" (formet som en kæde) i toolbaren øverst. En dialogboks popper op hvor du kan ændre teksten og hvor linket fører hen. Husk at tjekke at du har stavet det ordentligt! Category:Table of contents